Adaptability
Adaptability is the fourth episode for season three of The Glee Project, a spin-off of Glee, in which young hopefuls compete for a seven episode guest starring role on the show. Guest Mentor: Matthew Morrison Homework Assignment Winner: Hope Eliminated: Tyler Summary So here’s what you missed last week on The Glee Project: It was the deadly Dance-ability last week. Heather Morris loved the contenders, she choose Arianna and Ellie as the co-winners. Lyndsay was a bitch, again, and Dana just wasn’t comfortable in her clothes. Lucky for them though, it was Aaron that was sent home. Now only nine contenders (Ellie, Hope, Dana, Tom, Lyndsay, Gabriel, Tyler, Arianna, and Chad) are left to compete for a guest-starring role on glee. And that’s what you missed last week on The Glee Project! The episode begins with Hope, Dana, Chad, Tyler, and Gabriel sitting on the cough talking about what the theme might be. Gabriel hopes its Fearlessness, while Chad thinks it might be Vulnerability. Soon Robert is there to confirm that it is not Fearlessness nor Vulnerability, but Adaptability. He hands out the lyric sheets for the homework assignment, which is Adele’s Set Fire To The Rain. Hope is excited because she knows this song by heart. The next day, the contenders are surprised when they find out the guest mentor is Matthew Morrison, who plays Will Shuester on glee. Before the performance begins, Matthew says that there have been some “slight changes” to the performance of the homework assignment, and that instead of performing it as a group, they will perform it individually. Chad is nervous, because he doesn’t know all the lines to the song. Gabriel hopes he can improvise with the lines. After all the performances, Matthew compliments Hope (she brought emotions to the song) and Tyler (great voice), and gave criticism to Chad (didn’t connect) and Gabriel (seemed too nervous while performing). Happily, Matthew announces he liked Hope’s performance the best, and that she won the homework assignment. She will receive a one-on-one mentoring session with Matthew, and will receive a stand out moment in the music video, which is Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen! Hope thinks it’s a great song, while Arianna thinks the song is stupid. At choreography with Zach, Arianna is outstanding. Zach see’s her as one of the “top runners” in the competition, and that she may have a good shot at winning this. Hope struggles a little, but she gets back into the groove after some practice. Gabriel just can’t seem to relax. At vocals with Nikki, Arianna literally “wow’s” Nikki with her singing, as usual. Tom struggles with notes, and Tyler gets frustrated when he messes up. Nikki tells him he needs to relax. Tyler says in a confessional that being part of the top nine is a lot of pressure, and that he really doesn’t want to lose. He wants to win, for his girlfriend, Shanna. At the video shoot, Tyler, yet again, struggles to relax. When Erik explains to the group that the girls will be wearing low-cut bikinis, Dana gets nervous because last week she had trouble with her outfit. Proven to be true, Dana does struggle to appear comfortable in her outfit during the shoot. Ellie, Arianna, and Lyndsay do great, and receive high remarks from Erik. At the reveal of the bottom three, Robert announces that Arianna is the first called back. After her, Ellie, Lyndsay, Hope, and Chad are all also called back. This leaves Dana, Gabriel, Tom, and Tyler left for further criticism. Robert tells Dana that she appeared uncomfortable during the shoot and in the music video, and that she needs to relax more. Tyler receives similar notes from Nikki, who tells him that he also needs to relax, and realize that there is nothing wrong with making a mistake every once in a while. Tom struggled in the booth, and Gabriel at choreography, and that both boys need to up their game if they want to stay in. It is announced that both Dana and Tyler will be performing for Ryan. The mentors then went over Gabriel and Tom for a while, but eventually decided that Gabriel will also be performing for Ryan. Tom is called back fro next week. Gabriel will be performing Haven’t Met You Yet by Michael Buble, Dana will be performing What The Hell by Avril Lavigne, and Tyler will be performing Miss Me by Andy Grammer. During Dana’s practice, about an hour in, Zach appears to tell her that she will be singing Titanium by Sia instead. He gives her the new lyrics sheet, and she begins practicing. The same happens with Tyler, and that instead of performing Miss Me, he will be performing Payphone by Maroon 5. Ten minutes before the performances, Nikki comes to each of the contenders to tell them that they will be performing in fron of their fellow contenders. All three are nervous about this. When 9:00 comes around, the contenders, the mentors, and Ryan come in. First is Dana. After her performance, Ryan says she sang the song very well, but she needs to relax if she wants to remain in the competition. Next it’s Gabriel. Ryan thought his performance was amazing, and that he’s a great singer. Lastly is Tyler. Ryan thought the performance was great, but Tyler needs to shape up if he wants to stay in. After Tyler has left, Ryan asks the other contenders who they think should be called back. Here is what came back: Lyndsay: Dana Ellie: Gabriel Chad: Tyler Tom: Gabriel Arianna: Dana Hope: Dana Ryan thanks the other contenders, and asks them to leave while he makes his final decision. After the callback list is posted, it’s revealed Tyler is going home. He says goodbye and sings KHO before he leaves. Extras Adaptability: Dialogue, Interviews, and Behind-The-Scenes in her featured role for Adaptability]] Category:Episodes